Recently, there are increasing opportunities to use portable terminals, known as mobile terminals, to access a server installed at a company or the like and download resources such as data from the server to the mobile terminal to carry out business.
In such mobile environments, access control processing is performed in the server to restrict access from terminals as the need arises.
As an example of access control processing, methods are proposed in which data relating to the terminal is collected and sent to the server, and the server determines whether or not to permit access to a resource based on the data sent from the terminal. The data relating to the terminal may, for example, employ data of the position of the terminal.
Methods are also proposed to restrict terminal's access to a service provided by an application server by employing a verification token issued by a verification server when the terminal requests verification for a terminal user from the verification server.